Waiting
by cool-people-suck
Summary: My first song fic... RWHG to the song Waiting by Green Day


AN: just a song Fic I thought of while having Waiting by Green day stuck in my head. The people may be OOCish and very fluffy.

Disclaimer –This site is called Fan for a reason…

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE SONG 'WAITING'… I am merely a Fan of both

**"Waiting"**

Hermione lay in Ron's arms feeling happy even though they were two days away from beginning a war against He Who Must Not Be Named and heading in to a 'potentially problematic' situation.

_I've been waiting a long time  
for this moment to come  
I'm destined for anything _

_At all_

At this moment Ron felt he could take on You Know Who himself and come out on top. Well at least all the Death eaters. Or two. Yes defiantly two.

_Downtown lights will be shining  
On me like a new diamond  
Ring out under the midnight hour_

FLASHBACK 

'I HATE YOU RONALD!' Hermione yelled.

To her surprise he grinned and said quite happily, 'No you don't'

'And if I do?' she said angrily

'You would have actually looked at me if you'd meant it that much'

'I looked at you'

'Hermione, my feet don't count'

_No one can touch me now  
And I can't turn my back  
It's too late ready or not at all  
_

'Ok, I don't _hate_ you, I'm just… really annoyed at you'

'…I guess that's good'

'Hey! I bet you don't hate me either, and you never have'

'so… I could never hate you'

_I'm so much closer than  
I have ever known...  
Wake up  
_

'Why is that Ronald?' Hermione said, walking towards him.

'No reason' he said turning bright red and attempting to edge out the door very quickly.

'There has to be a reason' she said stepping in front of the door, she wasn't going to let this chance go.

He stopped trying to get out the door and said 'I don't know, maybe I just -' he picked her up and sat her down on his bed '- really like you'

Hermione grinned at him, she reached up and softly touched his cheek, and said, 'do you know how long I've waited to hear that'

_  
Dawning of a new era  
Calling...don't let it catch you falling  
Ready or not at all  
So close enough to taste it  
Almost...I can embrace this  
Feeling...on the tip of my tongue_

Hermione grabbed Ron's collar and pulled him down closer to her 'please don't make me wait longer' she whispered.

Ron smiled sheepishly, 'I love you 'Mione' he said before kissing her softly.

_I'm so much closer than  
I have ever known...  
Wake up  
Better thank your lucky stars..._

_I've been waiting for a long time  
For this moment to come  
I'm destined for anything at all  
_

Hermione pulled back 'love you too Ron. But I just want to know, am I better than you dear friend Lavender?'

Ron stared at her 'Who is Lavender?'

She laughed 'good answer' she replied 'but really, why did you go out with her in the first place?'

Ron shrugged, 'the same reason you went with Krum to the Yule ball.'

'Because he is an international Quidditch star who was actually interested in me?' she said sceptically.

Ron laughed 'no, but she was interested in me, and Ginny really didn't help'

'What did she do!'

'me an Harry found her snogging Dean in a deserted corridor and I kind of lost it'

'well that's a first'

'She's my baby sister! I don't want her sneaking around the school with any guy she can get her hands on!'

'Ron, I don't think you have to worry about that any more. She wont be leaving Harry for a while yet.'

'He'd better not do anything to her, or stuff the fact that he's my best friend I'll-'

'RON! What did Ginny say about Krum?'

'Wha- oh yeah then she went ballistic and said I was jealous because I was the only one without any 'experience', she was saying that Harry snogged Cho and you-

'snogged Krum?'

Ron nodded 'then she said if I went out and got a bit of snogging done I wouldn't feel so bad'

'So what? You ran off to Lav-Lav?'

'Not straight off, after we won the match and after you basically said I was a hopeless keeper she kind of latched he self on to me and – yeah.

_Dumbstruck  
Colour me stupid  
Good luck  
You're gonna need it  
Where I'm going if I get there...  
At all..._

They were silent for some time then 'I didn't mean you were a bad Keeper' Hermione said softly.

'Certainly sounded like it, but I guess it doesn't matter now. We're even.'

'I wouldn't say that, I had to watch you and Lavender thrashing around like eels in plain view.'

'I had to watch you looking better than you ever had in the arms of my ex-idol, not to mention my robes, I felt incredibly stupid next to him. I spent the whole night thinking about all the things he is better at than me'

'Krum is nothing compared to you' she said kissing him again. 'This was worth waiting for'

_Wake up  
Better thank your lucky stars..._

'Now how on earth are we going to tell Harry?'


End file.
